Sin In It's Finest
by The-one-and-only-Sinny
Summary: Sinny's Background Story


As he lay there soundly asleep, I held my face in my hands, sweat beading down my cheeks, gasping for breath my body shaking in fear. I looked down at the peaceful expression on his face, mine of absolute terror. I am tired, tired of this endless nightmare. We demons shouldn't fear anything but ourselves, but that is exactly what I fear, myself.

This all started over a million years ago, Yes I am a young demon, A million years ago, As my clan plotted the most haneous of evil. We are Angelic Druids, ironic I know, We druids were renowned for our ruthless, evil, conniving ways. But this time we had gone too far. We were preparing a curse, a curse of utter despair. The Curse of Immortal Death. Yes more irony. A curse that would forever put you in an undying death. How do I explain this better? It is a curse that you feel the pain of dying the most horrid of deaths infinitely but you never die. You are immortal and forever feeling the pain. The curse was even a taboo for us, yet we still created such a diabolical thing. It took many months and four minds to create it. I happened to be one of those four minds. After many months of scrutiny and tweaking the curse was finally complete, all we needed was a test subject. Oh how we would regret testing such a curse. We had no discrepancy of who we would choose who our victims would be.  
On that accursed day, oh how we would regret it. They strolled through the village, unknowing the terror plotted for them. We as arrogant and ignorant as we were. Who were we to care who we cursed. These brothers, of all demons, we should have known better. Their names striked fear in even the highest of powers. But we did not care for such trivial things of those sorts, but oh, how we should have. What a terrible mistake we were making. As they strolled through on their own business paying no mind to us on their own set path, we interrupted their little waltz. Twenty-seven of us gathered in the midst of the village, I being one of the leaders. Oh how I do regret my ways of cruelty now. The older brother looking out for his younger sibling, as an act of kindness we sentenced him to an eternity bound to Hell. Yes Hell the realm of fire sulfur and brimstone. Now that that nuisance was out of the way we could begin our ritual. Twenty-seven of us stood round as we began to chant, in a now dead tongue. We chanted in a sacred ancient sylvan tongue. Language of the druids, native to our race. As we chanted, the curse began its magic. As time seemed endless the curse was finally complete. But something was wrong. Oh how we picked such an unsuitable test subject. There was something very special about this demon, we did not take into account the attributes of this famed one. His regeneration was so unbelievably high, it actually altered the curse. He became immortal. we just made an all powerful being immortal! How could we have been so stupid! And of course his older brother we cannot leave him out of the picture. He being as famed as he was there had to be reasons. Before we knew it he had bounced back from Hell. The curse thought to be unbreakable. He broke it! Oh how we would regret such things.  
As they left the village we had no idea the beast we had just poked with a giant stick.  
Weeks later unknowing to us thunder started crackling in the sky. The clouds became blackened with death. Before we could even see it coming the two brother had returned and wiped half of our entire race clean. The ground littered with bodies as lakes of blood began to fill the village. Surely we had deserved it. As I find myself running with my family. A young golden haired boy with the most sharpest of eyes. Those eyes I will never forget. So immensely blue, they stared right through you, sending shivers down your body. I remember the absolute fear in those stunning eyes as it ran through my body as we ran from the terror. The younger of brothers behind us, running so fast all you heard was the energy of his kicks to the ground pounding the earth minutes after his feet had already left, like horses charging into the wind. We ran as fast as we could coming to a sacred cave covered in the most powerful of blood binding spells. As I stood at the mouth of the cave the boy whispered something to me I cannot seem to recall as he pushed me into the cave. As I fell into the cave I blacked out.

Now go back fourteen years from now. A nine year old child racked with night terrors and fear from an unknown source. What was a little girl doing with such horrible fears that seemed to have no reasoning. A night terror that would occur only once a year every year on the same day. The same nightmare getting more and more vivid each time. Honestly I don't know if it even relates. The terrors started from as far back as I began dreaming. As I hide in an attic a black cloaked figure always finds me, grabs me by the neck and chokes me. I try to scream but I have no voice, as if it never existed. I wake up in sweat, shivers and tears. What was a little girl doing with such violence in her head. Nine years old and it all began. As I played with my friends in the backyard something came over me, possessed me to walk over to the charcoal grill my mother was cooking on. As I stared into the flames all I could think about was that fire. My eyes glued to the fire as my mind took over. As I began to feel control. I would think left and the flames would flicker left. I would think right and they flickered right. I would think up and the flames grew high. And as I thought down the flames died to a low ember. How was this possible?! A child able to control fire? This was unheard of. And it terrified me. I had had strange abilities all my life. I was able to see and hear things no one else could perceive. What I now know to be called The Veil I was able to see passed. That is impossible for most humans. How was a child able to do this. As I grew older I got tired of the screams and pain and terror I saw on a daily basis, so I locked it all away. But now this? Can I not escape this? Was I destined to be tormented my whole life? As I secretly used my ability here and there, I became used to having it. But at the age of Fifteen it began to be too much. I fell into a group of friends who were all human, for some reason I could tell these things, even if I had locked my sense of sight and sound away unfortunately I could still smell. But these children were special like myself. Oh how I wish I never met them. We decided to start practicing the occult. Rebel teenagers just like any other. We messed with small things. We came to find we all had abilities. Of course I was happy there were others like me but none with the same powers I came to find. Three friends stood out from the rest. Corrine, who was able to manifest energy and mold it into a ball and able to toss it around like a toy. Oddly enough I was the only one out of all of use aside from her who could actually see the energy. I did find that a little odd. Jackie, she was sort of a psychic, I guess they all were but hers was an odd ability, she was able to read people perfectly but it's what Caitlin said that made her stand out. Caitlin was trying out palm reading. Psychics ran in her family so it was only natural she had some sort of talent. Boy I was glad I didn't go first on her practice runs. Jackie went first. But oddly palm reading is reading of the lines on the hand. Jackie had literally two hands. Most people have fairly the same patterns of lines on both hands its biological symmetry. But Jackie, she had two very different patterns. One of three lines the longest being the middle line like most people and her other hand two lines the second being fairly long resembling a seven. As Caitlin touched her hand she had a very very vivid image run through her head, A field of swords skewered in the ground, dead grass everywhere, a dried up river bed, not a single speck of life but a fairly large tree with a white paper lace around it like the Japanese put around sacred trees. Later I will come to find out this is a place known as "The Garden" a sacred and holy place. Caitlin was a bit taken aback by such a vivid image but wanted to see more. So I boldly said I would give it a try. I wish I never said I would. As I sat in front of Caitlin I closed my eyes and placed my hands out for her. As she touched my hands she closed her eyes. Her eyes began to move rapidly behind her eyelids as mine did the same. Images of carnage and death flooded our heads. As I saw the massacre of a race ramble through my brain and the pull towards a sacred book in a blood sealed cave. I yanked my hands back as my heart raced. Caitlin was frightened to say the least. Panting she was stricken with fear. Such terrifying images. From that day she swore she would never palm read or use her abilities ever again. It changed her. She never was the same. And as she pulled back Corrine and Jackie both grabbed a hold of her to steady her, as their flesh touched hers they got a jolt of what she had seen, residual transference. They two became scared. No one ever looked at me the same ever again. I decided from then on I would never talk of or use my abilities ever again.  
Two years later at sixteen I became an outcast after traumatic events in my home life aspired. I became addicted to the internet finding friends to talk to screen to screen. And I became fairly attached to a boy only a few years older than I. I really felt I could open up to him. So I decided to tell him about my abilities. Boy that was a mistake. A few weeks of talking about it we were cam chatting when something changed in his face. It was like he wasn't there any longer. And as I talked to him I came to find he had been possessed by a demon. A filthy one at best. Her name was Lilith. Familiar to who she was I somehow unexplained had no fear of her, but only fear of what she had said. She had made a snide retort at me. She had called me Rylyan. It put fear in my blood. But I did not know why. Years pasted as I finished high school I mostly kept these horrible things to myself. I holed up and never came out. After a painful high school career and emotional roller coaster with my home life, talking to only one person about Lilith, A boy I grew quite fond of. He became a brother of sorts to me, as I came to know him I found out he was Gabriel the Arc Angel. Ironic a demon befriending an angel. But he was my savior through a rough human life. And as high school came to an end so did I think my problems were long gone of such horrors. As I swam through the sea that is the internet I found a chat site that was fairly new, I figured I would give it a try. After being on for a few weeks I came to talk to a lot of interesting people but this one guy I talked to I found interesting. Our very first chat was quite intense. I studied a lot of myths and legends. I felt drawn to it. And as we discussed myth after myth something was off. There was something he wasn't telling me. And as I typed my fingers numb he seemed to have an alternative to every myth I could spit out. And as he asked me something I can't quite remember what it was now, but the way I responded to him, he could tell I knew more then I was sharing. After a bit of pushing around I also came to fine he knew more than he was sharing. As I prodded more I finally called him out. I told him about my abilities and how strange and curious they were. He acted as if it were an everyday thing. Well I of course, being a spoiled teen, and wanting to know everything, called him out. I asked him if he was something other than what he claimed to be. Deep down I knew the answer but I needed to hear it for myself. He said those magical words. "I am one of you, I am a Demon too" I couldn't believe it! I finally found someone just like me. After weeks of talking I got the courage to ask him out. I was so happy to find some like me I couldn't let him get away. After a few months of talk and text I finally made the bold move to go out there to visit. He lived in the mid west, I on the east coast. I spent a month out there, and he a month back on the east coast with me. Two magical months and I had learned so much! There was so much out there I didn't know! We had to part ways with promises of union once more. Two years passed before we could meet again. I couldn't take my home life any longer. So I made the leap to move cross country, to move in with my beloved. I spent almost two years with him, meeting other people through his body. He being a highly powerful demon a lot of people needed him and he couldn't always stay here. I got to meet his family, His older brother, his father, his two wives and three sons. It's amazing the things I learned.  
One night as we sat in the car driving home from a family affair we talked about odd and end things like we always do. About his life outside these bodies. I remember this evening so clearly. As the dark sky was in front we came to a red light. He had told me that he ran into an old friend of him who spoke sylvan. And has he was chatting with him he had said something close the word I had spoken. Rylyan. He asked his friend if he could translate that word. When he spoke it his friend had given him an odd look. He had said the word was a dialect so ancient and dead he hadn't heard it in centuries. He had translated it to "dead meat" that little hussy Lilith had called me dead meat, in my own tongue. How wretched of her! I had changed the subject and began rambling on about my dreams and till now I never told him about my memory. Though recently it had been occurring in my head more frequently. As I began to describe my memory I drove on the dimly lit street. coming to another stop light I finished my sentence, and before I could start a new sentence he said in the most monotone of voices. "I know who you are" my records are sealed. So even he couldn't find much on me only that I was demon and my race was an angelic druid and thought to be extinct. I turned my head everything went slow motion for me. The light turned green as I just stared at him blankly. The car behind me honking broke my fixed gaze. I began to drive and as I looked at him stoically I just asked "who". He smirked and said. "I have the same memory just in a different point of view." no more was said until we got home. And as we crawled in bed I just stared at him. I replayed the memory. And after replay after replay I looked at him and said. "I am sorry." He looked at me and said "For what? You don't even remember who you are." my face saddened as I laid next to him. As I fell asleep one thought ran through my skull. I'm in love with the enemy. How could I have fallen for the person who massacred my entire race but yet I felt no hatred towards him. Some days I wondered way I felt like just being angry at him for no reason, now I knew why. But why do I not hate him? Have I gotten over the hate and come to terms with my punishment or was it simply because I do not remember my hatred for him.

As I sat up in our bed next to him my body shaking in fear. Looking at his peaceful sleep I think to myself. Why do I feel such fear. We demons should fear nothing but ourselves. But that's exactly what I fear. I fear myself. I fear that my love for him will disappear as my memory reappears. I fear my one true happiness will be taken away from me. I struggle with the fear everyday knowing that I am the cause for his pain and suffering, how can he sleep in the same bed as me? How can he love someone who destroyed his life? Was it because he destroyed mine too? Or was it simply he moved on from it? Every day I struggle with the thought that if I regain my memories, will it lead to utter hatred of my one love? Or will I, too, move past it and keep my happiness. This is my ever burning torture. The pain of loving thine enemy. Truly a tragic love story.

I am Sin in its Finest.


End file.
